A través de la Distancia
by RukiaJr-chan
Summary: Uno nunca se esperaría encontrar a alguien especial a través de internet, sin embargo Fate T. Harlaown descubrira que te puedes llevar más de una sorpresa. Es mi primera historia, delen una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno bienvenidos a esta nueva historia :3 , espero sea de su agrado x3 , no espero que sea muy buena ya que es mi primera historia, pero sin embargo tratare de hacer lo mejor para ustedes :3. Esta historia salió de la nada xD así que si la historia va rara es por eso :P . Les pido disculpa si mi ortografía no es muy buena xD soy muy distraída y posiblemente tenga más de algún error.

Aclaro que será una historia totalmente ajena al anime.

PD: los personajes mencionados en esta historia NO son de mi propiedad.

Por cierto las letras en comillas y _Cursiva _son pensamientos de los personajes.

Sin más pues comenzamos :3

A Través de la distancia

Capítulo 1

Era fin de año y para muchos es motivo de alegría, para otros de tristeza y a algunos simplemente les da igual, época de rendirle gracias a su creador, de pasarla con amigos y simplemente divertirse.

En el caso de una chica portadora de una hermosa cabellera rubia, piel blanca y ojos rojizos, el fin de año y las fiestas navideñas no eran más que un día más en su cotidiana vida, el nombre de esta hermosa chica es Fate T. Harlaown, tiene 22 años y a pesar de su corta edad es dueña de una empresa de electrodomésticos muy famosa en Japón.

Fate vivía su vida muy fácil, ya que gracias al éxito de su empresa podía darse algunos lujos, sin embargo, a pesar de su estabilidad económica, Fate sentía que no era feliz. Sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida, pero ¿que podría ser?.

Fate llego a su casa después de un día de trabajo en su oficina, en realidad no era la hora que acostumbraba a salir del trabajo, salía mucho más tarde pero quería estar ya en casa, estaciono su auto, se bajó de él y se encamino a la puerta de su casa, encontrándose con su novia Ginga Nakajima, la chica tiene 20 años y es la hija mayor de uno de sus socios. Llevaban un año de relación y hace 2 meses que viven juntas. Si bien Fate la quería mucho, no sentía que la amaba, la enamoro por presión de su padre, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era una chica muy buena y linda, oh vamos! A quien engañaba, si su novia es una belleza! Hermoso cabello largo y liso de un color morado (no se ustedes pero yo se lo veo morado ._. corríjanme si me equivoco T-T) y hermosos ojos verdes , piel blanca y cuerpo no voluptuoso pero eso no importaba, estaba en muy buena forma ya que la chica practicaba natación, era buenísima tocando el piano y ni hablar en cuanto a sexo se trataba, las noches con ella siempre eran fogosas e intensas , Fate se dio una cachetada mental y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, _"en qué diablos piensas Fate!", _algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

Ginga: Bienvenida Fate

Fate: Ginga! Que sorpresa! Pensé que irías de compras con subaru –acercándose a Ginga y le da un beso en la mejilla-

Ginga: Sí, pero llamo y canceló, ¿tienes hambre?

Fate: Sí, mucha –ambas entran, y Fate enciende su laptop e inmediatamente se conecta en un sitio nuevo y muy popular llamado FindMe! , Fate no era mucho de esos sitios, pero hace un par de meses que comenzó a frecuentar este tipo de sitios.

La finalidad de este sitio es simple, conocer a personas en internet e interactuar con ellas, si es cierto que Fate no es una persona tan antisocial, le servía mucho para distraerse. Hace un par de días que Fate se encontró con una persona que llamo mucho su atención, hablaban muy seguido, tanto que Fate se conectaba en horas laborales para poder hablar con ella. Sin embargo a pesar de hablar mucho no sabía su nombre, claro Fate no creía que la chica se llamara como el nombre de su perfil "WhiteDemon".

Estaba hablando con ella precisamente cuando su novia la interrumpió.

Ginga: ya está la comida fate, deja eso y ven a comer –gritando desde el comedor-

Fate: jejeje –no había escuchado a su novia, fate se reía de la conversación que estaba teniendo con WD ( creo que si saben lo que significa la abreviación, verdad? ._.)

Ginga: Fate!...-silencio- …FATE! –Gritó ya estando detrás de Fate-

Fate: woo! Que te pasa Ginga? – exaltada voltea a ver a Ginga-

Ginga: llevo ratos llamándote! Que estabas haciendo en la laptop? –cruza los brazos y mira a Fate algo molesta-

Fate: nada…-cierra la lap- vamos a comer..-se lavantó y camino hacia la mesa donde ya estaba la comida servida.

El resto de la noche no fue buena para Ginga, veía como Fate se reía frente a la lap, intento incluso llamar su atención poniéndose una pijama estilo babydol ( si no saben que es, googleen! :v) sin mucho efecto, Fate seguía pegada a la lap. Ginga odiaba cuando su novia se pegaba a la laptop nadie la movia de ahí, decidio mejor encender la TV y poner cualquier cosa para distraerla. Ya bien avanzada la noche Fate apagó el molesto aparato y Ginga quiso acercase a ella.

Fate ya lista en la cama para dormir cuando Ginga se acerca y comienza a besarle el cuello.

Fate: Ginga..-con su brazo la detiene y aparta- …ahora no.

Ginga: pero..porque no? –Miraba a fate a los ojos en busca de una respuesta-

Fate: estoy cansada…-se acuesta en la cama boca arriba y un brazo cubre sus ojos , Ginga en un movimiento rápido se sienta sobre ella- ….Ginga por favor estoy cansada..

Ginga: sé que también quieres…-la mirada que tenía Ginga en ese momento era de completa lujuria , comienza a besarle el cuello y sube lentamente hasta quedar frente a sus labios-

Fate: -El cuerpo de Fate reacionó ante esto, y no pudo evitar gemir debajo de ella- g-ginga -en un movimiento rápido gira su cuerpo quedando arriba, sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras la besa fogosamente, Ginga sonríe victoriosa en medio del beso, de repente Fate se detiene-….ya, no seas necia..-le da un beso corto en los labios y se quita de encima de ella y se acuesta a un lado- buenas noches. –Fate no mentía, en realidad se sentía cansada, estos últimos días se sentía agotada por el trabajo en su empresa y sin mas rápidamente concilio el sueño.

Ginga:….-estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, Fate la había rechazado, eso no era algo común en ella, definitivamente algo estaba pasando, y Ginga no era estúpida, sabía que tenía que ver con el molesto aparato que Fate estaba usando hace poco , era eso o simplemente Fate si estaba cansada.

Sin más, y esperando a que Fate estuviera dormida, se encamino hacia ese aparato, y lo encendió nuevamente encontrándose con que tenía contraseña, _"Genial"_ . Tenía que averiguar cuál era la contraseña, después de varios intentos por fin dio con ella _"Harlaown, daa ¿por qué no lo había pensado antes?", _se dirigió rápidamente al navegador e ingreso a dicha página, y oh! Sorpresa! Su cuenta estaba abierta, _"Bingo!"_. No había nada raro en su cuenta, personas que si conocía y algunas que no, pero vio que una tal WhiteDemon interactuaba mucho con ella, conversaban de cosas triviales , e inmediatamente se dirigió a su perfil , no tenía foto de perfil suya, en cambio había una de un ángel con alas negras.

Ginga por fin se aburrió y apago el dichoso aparato otra vez, se dirigió a la cama viendo a Fate profundamente dormida, acaricio suavemente su cabello y se acostó aun lado de ella, Fate le daba la espalda, así que no tuvo otra opción más que pegarse a su espalda lo más que pudo y así consiguió quedarse dormida.

….

No sé que tan bien este este capítulo y de si haya llamado su atención x3 espero que sí, les agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber si les gustó, acepto de todo! Incluso tomatazos ._.

Sé que comenzó raro siendo un Nanofate, pero les prometo que habrá Nanofate y si me animo talvez lo haga lemmon e-e y si pequeño/as pervertidos les conozco su punto débil :P

Espero subir la continuación pronto, depende de los reviews y de mi tiempo :3 sin más nos leemos pronto (o eso espero) ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! :3 la verdad muchas gracias por seguir esta locura mía xD aquí la segunda parte y he andado corta de inspiración, ya iniciaron las clases en la uni xD y me han tenido del cuello con las tareas! D: pero en fin aquí está el siguiente capítulo, no sé que tan bueno este y pues déjenme decirles que estoy abierta a escuchar cualquier consejo o sugerencia :3 y de antemano gracias por sus reviews :'D me han motivado para seguir.

Gambacho: Te dije que tenías que haber visto el anime! D:

KuroKruger: jajaja no lo niego xD y si aunque hay con ellas de novias, no muchos pero si hay :3

Y a los demás, muchas gracias por sus reviews :'3

sin más comenzamos!

PD: los personajes que se mencionan en esta historia NO me pertenecen

Las letra en comilla y_ cursiva_ son pensamientos de los personajes.

Capítulo 2

La mañana se hiso presente, eran las 8 am y Fate aun dormía como si no hubiera un mañana, por suerte era domingo y no tendría que ir a trabajar. Ginga se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su novia, fue directo a baño a darse una ducha rápida para después bajar a preparar el desayuno (si, es una casa de 2 plantas xD perdón si no lo mencione en el capi enterior).

Fate abrió sus ojos con desanimo, su estúpido teléfono celular llevaba ratos sonando, hasta que logró despertarla por completo, aun acostada boca abajo estiro su brazo hasta el molesto aparato para atender la llamada.

Fate: diga..-Botezando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas poner atención a lo que la persona que la llamaba dijese.

¿?: FATE! POR DIOS LLEVO RATOS LLAMANDOTE! – la pobre Fate casi se queda sorda –

Fate: auch! Signum! Dios, casi me quedo sorda –sobando su oído , mira la hora en un pequeño reloj que adornada su mesita de noche- porque molestas tan temprano?, y más en domingo, se nota que no tienes nada mejor que hac.. –fue interrumida por Signum.

Signum: Tenemos que hablar – El tono de voz de Signum era más serio de lo normal, esto desconcertó a Fate quien rápido cambio su rostro a uno más serio, ese tono solo significaba que , lo que sea que Singum le dijera sería muy importante-

Fate: A qué horas podríamos vernos? –bosteza una vez más mientras busca salir de su cama-

Signum: jaja no te preocupes, en 5 minutos estaré en tu casa –reía mientras espera a que el semáforo cambiara a verde- …estoy a menos de una cuadra.

Fate:… -se fue de boca al suelo- QUE!? P-PERO POR QUE NO AVISAS ANTES!? –Dando un salto increíble para levantarse del suelo e ir directo al baño-

Signum: te estuve llamando por más de media hora y nunca atendías el estúpido teléfono – el semáforo por fin cambio a verde y Signum comenzó la marcha en su vehiculo-

Fate: ah demonios! Bien dame 10 minutos y bajare ok – colgando y comenzando a arreglarse.

Signum llego a casa de Fate y estaciono su vehículo, bajo de él, vestía lo más casual que se podía, shorts cortos color café algo holgados, camisa blanca manga larga y encima una camisa de botones rayada rojo con tonos oscuros, y zapatos deportivos, su hermosa cabellera rosa llevaba una cola de caballo y si bien Signum era una chica muy femenina, hay que admitir que se ve sexy asi (para mi :v)

Llego hasta la puerta de la residencia y tocó el timbre, Ginga inmediatamente fue a recibir a la visita.

Ginga: Signum-san! Que sorpresa verle –sonrie y se aparta un poco para darle paso a Signum.

Signum: es bueno verte Ginga y no te preocupes, ya le avise a Fate que llegaría –sonrie mientras se sienta en un enorme sofá negro-

Ginga: oh ya, entiendo….-mirando que Signum tecleaba su celular, no pudo evitar pensar en la chica con la que Fate hablaba en ese sitio, no estaba celosa, o eso creía pues nunca se consideró de esa clase de personas, quien sería ella?, que tanto llevarían hablando por ese sitio? La cabeza de Ginga era un mar de preguntas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fate-

Fate aparece por la puerta que conduce a la sala, venia acomodando su camisa la cual era negra y sin mangas, vestía también unos pantalones blancos y llevaba un par de sandaliasdel mismo color, Fate se percató de que Ginga también estaba ahí, se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios

Fate: buenos días

Ginga/Signum: Buenos días

Fate: bien y a que se debe tu visita de hoy mi querida signum y más en domingo - Se para enfrente a Signum -

Signum: pues para hablar de negocios mi querida Fate, pero podría ser en privado? -mirando de reojo a Ginga-

Ginga: oh si perdonen, si me necesitan iré a la cocina –se retira, y una vez que esta se retira de la sala, Fate dirige su mirada a Signum –

Fate: y bien? –se deja caer sobre el sofá mientras suelta un largo suspiro-

Signum: bien…te seré directa Fate, intentaron robar información de la empresa…. -la expresión en el rostro de Fate era de completa sorpresa, quien sería tan tonto como para robar información de una empresa donde la seguridad tanto física como virtual era impenetrable, o aún más tonto como para meterse con Signum, quien era la mejor programadora _"toda una hacker diría yo"_ que haya podido existir en este mundo. – …lo peor de todo es que casi lo logra, …la persona que lo intento no es ningún novato - Fate tenía suerte de tenerla trabajando en su empresa, pero dejando eso de lado, porque querrían información de su empresa?...

Fin :v….okno…Continuara…..

Y cha cha chan! Hasta que lo dejare por el momento x3 muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras :3

Que tal estuvo? Recuerden que acepto críticas :3 y me disculpo si tardo un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo pero como ya dije la uni me tiene de cuello con las tareas D: espero no demorarme en subir el que sigue uwu nos leemos luego :DD


End file.
